


Remember those who love you

by Lady_Athena



Series: Trans!Richie AU [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the losers are supportive, Anal Sex, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a literal Angel, Eddie is a supportive boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I know right??, M/M, No seriously his mom is worse than before, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft sex, Strap-Ons, These dorks are in love, They love complimenting each other, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier, We stan an Eddie who loves Richie, alright, i'm out, oof, possible trigger warning?, there's smut in this, they are one happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “What is it--” He opened the door and froze at the sight of a dress draped across the bed. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He demanded, turning to face her.“Rosemary--”“No! No, fuck you! Okay, I’ve tried to be civil about this because you’re my mom, but I’m fucking done. My name is Richard Tozier. I am a fucking man! And you know what, you’re right mom… I did kill your daughter. And I gave you a fucking son.” He spat angrily, watching her face twist in horror. “I’m leaving. I was hoping that tonight you’d treat me like a person… But I was wrong. Of course, I was wrong.” He laughs bitterly.“I--Wait, Rose--” She jerked when his fist smashed into the wall.“IT’S FUCKING RICHARD! ROSEMARY IS DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! AND SHE ISN’T FUCKING COMING BACK!” He exclaims before a heavy silence fell over the room.“You…” She watched Richie throw the dress into a wastebasket and pulled out his lighter. “No!” She cried, rushing forward as he dropped the lit flame down and burned the dress.“I’m done being a Tozier. I’m going to stay at Mike’s.” He spat and snagged up clothing when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Trans!Richie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653544
Kudos: 145





	Remember those who love you

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly sets this down like three days after Richie's actual birthday* Here it is. *finger-guns before disappearing into the abyss for a few months*

“Well, well if it isn’t the birthday boy.” Bev grins, throwing herself onto Richie’s back as he gasps before laughing. “You still coming to Mike’s new apartment for your birthday?” She asked, tilting her head as her long red hair fluttered down just off her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss that shit for the world. Sadly, I have to go to my parents’ place for dinner tonight.” He sighed, watching Bev’s face morph into worry. 

“Really? Shit dude, are you gonna be okay on your own?” She asked as Richie shrugs while they continued to walk towards the school. 

“Well, the last time we got into an argument it ended with her going fucking berserk and cut all my binders up. So… I guess we’ll see. Maybe she’ll stab me in the throat so I can’t talk anymore.” He comments, earning a sharp glare from Bev.

“Maybe one of us should go with you. Eddie?” She offered softly. 

“I don’t know… I don’t want Eddie anywhere near them. My parents aren’t exactly… kind to gays… If they even get a whiff of him liking boys… I’m lucky he fucking likes me now as I am… I can’t have that jeopardized because my parents are deciding to be extra cunts today.” He explains while scrubbing down his face violently. 

“Hey birthday boy,” A voice called, instantly lighting Richie’s harsh mood up. “I can’t wait for you to see what I got for you!” Eddie looked more than excited to see his boyfriend. 

“Hey Eds, and I can’t wait to see whatever you got for me. Because anything from you is perfect.” He whispered before pecking him on the lips. He made sure no one was around to see them kiss before he had swooped in and stole Eddie’s mouth.

“What’s with the long face? Today is an amazing day!” Eddie comments with a frown. 

“Why is today amazing?” Richie asked, glancing at Bev who was grinning at the two.

“Why, it’s the day the world created Richard Trashmouth Tozier of course!” Bev exclaims, putting on one of Richie’s southern voices.

“Technically, today is the day Rosemary Annamarie Tozier was born.” He sighed when Eddie took one of Richie’s hands into his own before squeezing it. 

“Is that what’s wrong? Your mother being worse than usual?” He asked worried for his beloved boyfriend. 

“Yeah, she came into my room this morning and announced that her baby girl is now an adult woman. I know she does it on purpose but it still fucking sucks. I mean… She’s my mom… She’s the one person who I thought would always accept me for who I was.” He whispered before looking to the ground as they started to walk again.

“I’m sorry, Richie,” Eddie whispered, looking at Bev who held a matching expression of sorrow. “But don’t worry. We’re all looking into a place out in California. Once this school year is over… We’re fucking out of here. I mean we’re all eighteen now.” He whispered as Richie grins softly. 

“Thanks. I’ll probably be over around seven. Gotta hang out with my parents after school.” He explains when Eddie stopped walking.

“What? You… You’re going to be spending time with them? They don’t fucking deserve it.” Eddie huffed angrily. 

“Eddie Spaghetti, I’m not given much of a choice here.” He comments. “Mom said if I didn’t spend time with them then… then I don’t get to spend time with you guys tonight. So… It’s just from about three to seven. Four hours is a lot better than the past eighteen years of my life.” He scrubs at the back of his neck. 

“Hey, if you need anything… Or if you wanna leave early… Just text me, okay? I’ll come and get you.” Eddie promised immediately.

“I know you will. My truck is in the shop so I’ll probably text you anyway.” He snorts. 

“What? Again! Your truck was in the shop last week.” Eddie huffed before noticing the sheepish look on Bev’s face. “Why the hell am I not surprised you had something to do with this?” He demanded.

“We just wanted to go mud-bogging.” She explains as he looked to Richie who was covering his mouth to laugh.

“You’re both eighteen and you still act like children.” Eddie comments.

“Hey! I just turned eighteen today! Bev was supposed to be the adult in that scenario!” He exclaims as Bev shrugs with a wicked grin. 

Eddie huffed before shoving both of them forward as the trio met up with the rest of their friends. The school day was pretty normal aside from the occasional Happy Birthday from someone in his class. Maybe his birthday would finally be a day he’d actually like. I mean Stan had given him a cupcake during lunch which made Richie light up at the sight since Stan actually remembered promising him this all last year. 

Then he went home, promising all his friends to see him soon. 

“Happy Birthday, Rosemary.” His mother’s voice sounded too sweet for comfort. 

“It’s Richie.” He comments, watching anger flicker in her eyes. “But thanks.” He murmurs before going up the steps towards his room.

“Oh, I got you something. Would you put it on for dinner?” She asked as if she didn’t hear him correct her. She followed him up the steps as he glanced back at her with a confused expression.

“What is it--” He opened the door and froze at the sight of a dress draped across the bed. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He demanded, turning to face her. 

“Rosemary--” 

“No! No, fuck you! Okay, I’ve tried to be civil about this because you’re my mom, but I’m fucking done. My name is Richard Tozier. I am a fucking man! And you know what, you’re right mom… I did kill your daughter. And I gave you a fucking son.” He spat angrily, watching her face twist in horror. “I’m leaving. I was hoping that tonight you’d treat me like a person… But I was wrong. Of course, I was wrong.” He laughs bitterly. 

“I--Wait, Rose--” She jerked when his fist smashed into the wall.

“IT’S FUCKING RICHARD! ROSEMARY IS DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! AND SHE ISN’T FUCKING COMING BACK!” He exclaims before a heavy silence fell over the room.

“You…” She watched Richie throw the dress into a wastebasket and pulled out his lighter. “No!” She cried, rushing forward as he dropped the lit flame down and burned the dress. 

“I’m done being a Tozier. I’m going to stay at Mike’s.” He spat and snagged up clothing when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Please, wait!” She sobs. “I… I just thought it was a phase. I swear.” She whispered. 

“Well, surprise. It fucking isn’t.” He resorted angrily while shoving more clothes into his bag. 

“I’ll call you Richie! I’ll do whatever you want.” She assured, fingernails digging into his skin. Richie’s entire body tensed at the image of her wooden body digging at his skin all those years ago.

“It’s too fucking late, Mom. I have given you so many fucking chances. I’ve tried to take my life over this because you treated me so horribly. You haven’t been my mother since I was young. You were so upset when I told you I hated being a girl. Have another kid. Hopefully, it’s a girl who wants to stay a girl for you.” He whispered and jerked out of her hold before walking out the room and down the steps.

His heart ached slightly for her sobs, but he continued to walk only to see his father standing there. Their eyes met, clashing slightly before he slowly stepped out the way so Richie could walk out that door. He gripped the bags tightly before ripping open the door and glancing back to see them standing there.

“I don’t ever want to be a Tozier again. I think Richard Kaspbrak sounds so much better.” He comments with a bitter smile and shut the door. 

For some reason, the rain just started to pour out of the sky as he started walking down the street. He jerked out his phone and dialed Eddie’s number while he started towards Mike’s place at the library. 

“Hey, Babe--Richie, what’s wrong?” Eddie’s worried voice asked softly. 

“I need you to come and get me. I just left my parents’ place… I just… Please come get me. I’m almost to the school.” He explains quietly. 

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Eddie assured quickly. 

“Can you… Can you just be on your own? Don’t bring anyone?” He asked, unsure if it was the tears or rain blurring his vision. 

“Okay, I can do that.” His tone was soft. “No, he said he wanted me to be alone. I promise I’ll bring him right over, Stan.” His voice was slightly muffled, but Richie could hear him plain as day. 

“Tell Stan the man, not to worry. I just really wanna see you.” He whispered. 

“I--He heard you. Keep talking to me? I’m in the car.” Eddie explains, turning the key to the car as the other Losers watched him drive off.

“Aren’t you the one always harking about driving safely, Mr. K?” Richie teased softly before finally sitting down on the sidewalk outside of the schoolyard. 

“This time is different, Asshole.” Eddie huffs. “Anyway, not the point!” He exclaims, earning a small chuckle from Richie. 

“Alright, alright. Um… I really don’t know what to say right now. I just… Fuck I just wanna crawl in your arms and never leave them.” He whispered before laying back on the cement. He was already soaked to the bone so what was the difference now that he was laying out in the pouring rain. 

“I know… Trust me, I want that too.” Eddie comments with a gentle smile on his face. “I think I see you… You are--You are fucking laying on the cement in the pouring rain! Where is your jacket! Oh my god! You’re going to get sick!” He exclaims, voice growing louder as a car door opened. 

Richie slowly opened his eyes to see Eddie towering over him in his clear poncho before offering him a smile. Eddie hung up the phone and snagging Richie’s phone before shoving it into his pocket. 

“Well hello, Mr. K.” Richie smiles before his wrists were pulled up until he was sitting on his ass again. “Sorry about the circumstances.” He comments a little softer as Eddie shoulders his bag. 

“Richie, you don’t have to apologize. Just get in the car. We can talk in there. You’re already getting cold.” He comments before leading him back to the tiny black Sadan. He tossed Richie’s stuff into the back of his car as Richie got into the front seat before buckling the seatbelt. “Okay, there.” He sighed in relief, shutting his door and turning on the heat for Richie. 

“Thanks.” He comments before yanking off his glasses to clean off the specks of water. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Eddie asked, glancing at Richie before handing him back his phone.

“I know that I should… but I really don’t want to. Let’s just say I’m probably gonna be staying with Mike until this school year is over.” Richie comments as he nods.

“Okay, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to take you in.” Eddie smiles at Richie. “Come on, let’s get you to your birthday party with people who think the world of you.” Eddie comments, thrusting on his seatbelt and going towards Mike’s place. 

Richie was the first one into the apartment with his school bag in one hand and his duffel bag in another. He jolted when he felt arms wrap around him only to realize that it was Stan who was hugging him tightly. 

“Well hey, Sweetcheeks. Did you miss little old me?” He asked dropping his stuff to the ground and hugging him back. 

“Beep Beep Richie.” Stan snorts softly in tears. “You okay?” He asked, earning a shrug in response. 

“Well, come on in. We have pizza on the way and movies galore!” Ben gestured around with a grin. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Richie grins happily before looking to Mike who grabbed his stuff.

“I just cleaned up the other room. I’ll put your stuff in it, okay?” He asked as Richie nods. 

“Thanks, Mikey. Alright, no more depressing talk. I want to have a fun night with the people I love.” He grins, earning grins from the others. 

“Okay! Ben and I made a cake.” Eddie comments before glancing at Ben who raised an eyebrow. “Okay… Ben made the cake… I supervised.” He murmurs, making Richie laugh. 

“Awe yeah! Ben’s baking is the best!” Richie grins to the other boy who felt his face heat up. He felt his phone buzz as he glanced down to see his mother was calling. He met Eddie’s gaze before he shut off his phone and looked back to the others. 

Soon the pizza arrived and everyone was chowing down while Richie made funny comments about the terrible movies they had watched. He was feeling a lot better now that his mind wasn’t swirling on the fact of what happened with his parents. He was surrounded by people who loved him more than life itself, even if he got more than a little annoying. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for cake and presents.” Bev grins, standing up and making her way over to the tiny kitchenette. “So get those fine buns over here, birthday boy.” She comments as Richie snorts before setting down his empty plate. 

“Thank you, everyone. Honestly, this has been the best birthday.” He smiles as they all slowly gather around the kitchen table. “Thanks for putting up with me all these years. I know I can get a little much sometimes.” He mumbles before a kiss was placed on his cheek by Eddie.

“A little much is your middle name. And we wouldn’t want you any other way.” He whispered while Stan lit the one and eight candles before looking to the duo.

“Everyone ready to sing completely off-key while Richie sits there awkward not knowing how to really respond?” Stan asked, earning chuckles from the others. 

“Hit it!” Richie exclaims with a big grin as the other Losers started to sing for him. He smiled, glancing at all of his friends who held matching smiles of love on their faces. 

“Make a wish!” Mike called as Richie tilted his head before blowing out the candles. They all cheered, clapping before Stan snagged the cake to cut it with Bill who snagged plates. 

“What did you wish for?” Ben asked when Eddie looked to him with a frown.

“Dude! Everyone knows the rule that if you say what you wished for it won’t come true.” Eddie huffed softly, making Bev and Mike snort. 

“Eds is right Haystack. I don’t wanna botch up my wish.” He grins, wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie who rolled his eyes. 

“Here, eat this.” Stan shoved the piece of cake into Richie’s hands as Richie grins excitedly. “Alright, everyone go and get their presents.” He comments when they all rushed back to the hallway.

“Jeez, don’t kill yourselves.” He called with a snort before he dug into his cake. 

Soon the others came back with gifts in their hands. Richie smiles as Bill was the first one to thrust his gift into his awaiting arms. He smiles at the band t-shirt and record albums that littered the entire bag. From Stan, he got new binders which he was more than grateful for. Bev got him new ridiculous button-up shirts. Mike and Ben both chipped in together gave him a bunch of new comic books. 

“Eddie?” Richie asked, watching his boyfriend shift nervously as he held his own gift back tightly against his chest. “Hey, whatever it is… I love it. Especially since it’s from you.” He smiles warmly. 

“I… I want you to love it. I just… I hope you know how much I care about you. I know that I don’t always say it… So… here.” He placed the bag in Richie’s hands as Richie grins. 

“I’m gonna--” He’s cut off by the papers that are in here. “Is this to show me that I’m clean or you’re clean? Because we all know that you and I are virgins darling.” He comments as Eddie’s face flushed like a cherry.

“No! Oh my god! Richie, just fucking read what it says you asshole!” He squeaks out loudly, causing the others to cackle. 

Richie grins before reading over the paper… His smile faded as he finally realized what it was. Suddenly his hands started to shake before he looked up to Eddie who looked pale white now. Richie’s eyes were wide as he glanced from the papers up to Eddie.

“What does it say, Richie?” Bev asked quietly. 

“It’s… It’s a doctor’s appointment.” He comments as they all looked to Eddie with matching expressions of confusion. “It’s for my first testosterone shot.” His voice croaked, making the losers look back to him in shock.

“Sorry, it took so long. I’ve been saving up money from all the times when Mom gave me some for certain things. But I finally scraped up enough money and made the appointment.” Eddie explains softly before squeaking at Richie tackling him to the floor. 

“Holy shit!” Bev laughed, glancing at Richie who was kissing Eddie all over his face.

“Gross! Dude, you are getting snot and tears all over him!” Stan commented before looking away while gagging.

Eddie laughs before pulling Richie’s face up so their lips could meet as his fingers cupped Richie’s cheeks. Their forehead pressed together before Richie buried his face into Eddie’s neck as the losers watched on with a fondness in their features. 

“Wuh-Wuh-What the fuck, Eddie? Our luh-luh-limit was forty bucks!” Bill huffs with a smile. 

“I’ll let it slide since what he got Richie was something we’ve all been looking into,” Ben comments softly. 

“What’s up with you two one-upping us?” Mike demanded, earning a snort from Eddie.

“Richie?” He asked before noticing that Richie’s shoulders were shaking. “Oh babylove, I’m here.” He promised when Stan was the first one to flop down onto them followed by Bev and the others. 

“Fuck you’re all so heavy.” Richie’s hoarse voice grunts, making them all laugh. “How did I end up with the best boyfriend and amazing friends?” He asked quietly. 

“You were a persistent leech that somehow wormed his way into our hearts until we got used to you.” Stan deadpans as Richie suddenly started to laugh. 

“Fuck you, Stanley! I was your very first friend, you bitch!” He laughs when they made eye-contact.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He assured softly. 

“Thank you.” Richie turned his head to Eddie who was smiling. “You’re gonna go with me right?” He asked. 

“We’re all going with you, bitch,” Bev whispered in his ear, making Richie laugh. 

“She’s right. Even if we have something to do. Canceled.” Ben comments. 

“Okay, you all need to get up. I’m getting crushed into the floorboards here.” Eddie grunts as they all finally got up from the flooring. 

Eddie sat up only to get a lapful of Richie who held onto him tightly. The others smiled at the sight as Richie smiles before squishing their faces together. 

“You two are so disgustingly sweet sometimes,” Stan comments with a soft snort. 

“Shit, it’s getting late.” Bev comments, glancing at the wall-clock. “We better get going.” She glances at Ben who nods. 

“We’ll see you on Monday.” Ben waved as they gathered their stuff. 

“I’ll tuh-tuh-take you home, Stan.” Bill offered. 

“Sure, actually. Mikey, you said you could help with some of our art projects?” He asked, looking to Mike who glanced at Eddie and Richie.

“Yeah, I can. Don’t destroy our house. I’ll be back tomorrow. Might as well stay at Bill’s tonight.” He smirks at the flushed look on Bill’s face. 

“You guys aren’t subtle,” Richie called as Stan flipped him off and walked out the door with the other two trailing behind him. “Fucking losers… The whole lot of them.” Richie snorts. 

“Yeah, but they’re our fucking losers.” He points out, earning a shrug from Richie. 

“Touche. You wanna check out my new room?” Richie asked, standing up and offering out an arm to Eddie.

“Sure, why not.” He shrugs before taking the hand as they head back to the new room. 

“Um… So, I have one more present actually. I was going to wait until another time to give it to you, but uh… I guess since we’re alone now is a good of a time as any.” He explains, looking nervous again.

“Another present! Jesus Christ, Eddie! You’re spoiling me! A guy could get used to this.” He grins when Eddie smiles back before pulling out a box from his book bag. “What is this?” He lit up like a Christmas tree as he takes the box from Eddie.

“Before you open it… I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything… I just… I just want you to know that it’s all the table.” He explains when Richie looks to him in confusion.

“Oh-kay. Um… What is it?” He jerks off the lid before blinking in shock at what was nestled between the sheets of tissue paper. “Is that… Holy fuck… That’s a…” He glanced up at Eddie who’s face was completely flushed.

“Yes, it’s a dildo… and yes… there’s a strap to go with it.” He comments, voice taking a higher pitch that he hasn’t had since he was a kid due to embarrassment. “Look if you don’t--” He’s cut off by Richie smashing their lips together.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck. You want to… Oh my god… You are going to kill me, Eddie Spaghetti, do you hear me? Dead.” He whispered breathlessly as Eddie snorts. 

“Well, could you at least fuck me before you croak. I don’t think either of us wanna die virgins.” He points out when Richie starts to laugh.

“And there’s why I love you so fucking much. Okay. Strip baby boy because this is so fucking happening.” Richie jumped up from the bed as Eddie shied in on himself. “No, no. None of that bullshit. You want me to start?” He asked quietly.

“You… Are you comfortable with this?” Eddie asked instead.

“I’m comfortable with you. So, yeah I think so.” He shrugs before tossing off his flower printed shirt and snags the bottom of his plain white shirt. He looked to Eddie who was staring in lustful awe before he grins and pulls off his shirt to reveal the binder over his chest. “Come Eds, baby, you gotta get some clothes off too.” He comments as Eddie stood up with a look of confidence. 

“You’re right. Thanks for being brave.” Eddie whispered when Richie froze at the sight of Eddie shirtless. “What?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You look… you look so fucking beautiful. Holy shit… My dreams don’t do you any justice.” He explains before Eddie’s face flushes.

“You’ve--You’ve dreamed about me!” He squeaks.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been spank-bank material since I knew how to touch myself.” He grins, making Eddie cover his face with a loud groan.

“Oh my god… I… Me too.” Eddie murmurs as Richie blinked in shock.

“Fuck… I want a front-row seat to that, but more pressing matters. Let’s start with those shorts.” He grins, tugging at the button of Eddie’s tan shorts which made them pop open. 

Eddie’s breath hitched as he glanced down at Richie’s hands when he slowly pulled down the zip. He whimpered when Richie’s knuckles slowly brushed over the bulge of his boxers, causing Richie to grin gently. 

“Richie…” He pants harshly before biting his lower lip when his shorts finally hit the floor, leaving him only in boxers. “How about we get this together and on you?” He asked, gesturing to the strap as Richie grins happily. 

“Alright,” He murmurs before pulling away. “You sure you’re ready for all this?” He asked softly. 

“That should be my line. If you just wanna… cuddle or kiss… I’m okay with whatever you wanna do.” He comments as Richie grins. 

“Shit baby boy, we could go streaking in the night and have a bongo night and I’d still be the happiest man in the world.” He promised, making Eddie snort.

“You’re so fucking ridiculous sometimes.” Eddie points out before pulling Richie into a gentle kiss. “I--” He’s cut off by Richie’s mouth kissing down his throat. 

“Why don’t you lay down and I get ready?” He asked as Eddie nods before crawling onto the full-sized bed with a flop. 

The two boys snort before Richie dug around his bag and pulled out some lube, gloves, some condoms, and even some glass-cleaning wipes. Eddie sat up with a confused expression before he realized what everything was for. Richie was making sure that Eddie felt comfortable with the gloves and the wipes which somehow made his heart flutter.

“You pulled all of the stops didn’t you?” Eddie teased, but his throat was tight from the love flooding his chest. 

“But of course, my dear Eds. For you see, I have an angel in my bed. I want to worship this beautiful creature so I have to make sure everything is perfect for him.” Richie explains before cleaning up the dildo and sliding it in place. 

“Fuck…” Eddie whispered before snorting. “Why the fuck am I getting emotional over this?” He demanded when Richie pulled off the rest of his clothing and stepped into the straps. 

“Well, that would be because… someone finally loves you in ways that you didn’t know existed.” He explains when Eddie’s eyes widened before glancing down at Richie who started to crawl onto the bed.

“Fuck… if I’m an Angel… What does that make you?” He asked, sliding his hands up Richie’s sides while gently brushing over the fabric and continued until he cupped Richie’s face. 

“A demon hell-bent on corrupting you,” Richie answered easily, earning a snort from Eddie. 

“Well then… Corrupt away.” He whispered before jerking Richie down into a kiss as Richie moans gently. 

“I’ve dreamed about this moment since we first started dating. I didn’t want to jump the gun… God, you’re like… everything I’ve ever wanted all rolled up into one beautiful person.” He gushed as Eddie’s face flushes. 

“Jesus, Richie… Shut up before all the blood from my dick heads up to my face.” He was grinning with a watery expression. 

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want. It’s my birthday dammit.” He huffs before tilting his head to the side at the feeling of Eddie’s lips slowly trailing down his neck. 

“Fine, but it’s my turn to compliment you. Ah! What did I just say.” Eddie comments sharply with a look at Richie who held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Whatever you like. While you praise yours truly, I’ll get to work.” He winks as Eddie rolled his eyes before biting his lip when he felt Richie’s fingers dancing across the line between the skin and fabric of his boxers. 

“I think you forget that it’s everything that you do that keeps me coming back,” Eddie comments, making Richie stop moving for a moment. “I think you forget that I’m the one who confessed to you first because I think the world of you.” He whispered as Richie swallowed thickly. 

“Shit, Eds… Fuck you for making me wanna cry you dickbag!” He laughs, scrubbing at his eyes before huffing as he jerks the boxers off Eddie so he was naked. 

“Well, you’re beautiful when you do anything. But your smile is what makes every day seem easier to face.” He comments before gasping when Richie leaned down and slowly licked a stripe up Eddie’s cock. “Fuck! You… You ass…” He whimpered softly.

“Sorry baby boy, but it’s time to stop talking and have some fun. I don’t know if the others might come back and I’d really love it if we could fuck sometime tonight.” He snorts. 

Eddie squeaked softly at the sound of Richie putting on a glove. “You know, you… you didn’t have to do that.” He murmurs softly. “I mean… it’s weird right?” He questioned.

“Eddie, whatever makes you more comfortable is what I’m going to do. Besides, it could be weirder. Just think of it as a kinky doctor and patient role-play. Come now, let Doctor Rich take care of you.” He purred as Eddie tossed his head back before laughing.

“Oh my god! Never call yourself Doctor Rich. Please.” He laughs harder while Richie grins before he flipped open the small bottle of lube. “Okay, we’re really doing this.” He whispered, breathlessly as his lustful gaze locked onto Richie who was warming it up. 

Richie spread open Eddie’s legs as Eddie smiles softly. The two boys felt the air between them grow hot as Eddie’s buries his face into pillows while biting his lip. He tensed when he watched Richie reaching his hands down between his spread open legs. 

“Just breathe. Look at me, Eds.” He whispered before his fingers gently massaged at the tight muscles of Eddie’s asshole. “You’re doing so good.” He promised, kissing at Eddie’s bent knee.

The moment he felt the muscles relax, Richie slowly slipped in his index finger watching as Eddie’s jaw dropped down. A small whimper escaped his throat as he threw his right hand up and bit at his knuckles to muffle the sound. 

“You doing okay?” Richie asked, feeling all the air in his lungs escape him. “How does it feel?” He questioned softly. 

“Weird… Not a really a bad weird, but definitely weird.” Eddie murmurs before gasping as he felt Richie start to move his finger, twisting and curling it gently. “Fuck… I…” He trailed off when he glanced at Richie who looked completely entranced by the sight before him. 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna add another finger.” He comments slowly before pressing forward with his middle and index fingers. 

Eddie hissed quietly at the slight burn, but it was nothing more than a light cramp that went away in the first few pushes and pulls. “Richie, fuck… I feel really hot.” He whispered before biting at the knuckle harder when Richie pressed his fingers in again.

“Yeah, well… I’m about to fucking rock your world.” Richie grins devilishly. 

“What do you--” Eddie’s cut off when he cried out at the sharp pleasure that blasted its way up his spine. “Holyshitholyshitholyshit.” He started to shake before looking at Richie. 

“There’s that magic love-button!” Richie exclaims as Eddie whimpers when Richie’s fingers started to massage across the gland inside. “Fuck, look at you…” He leans down and licks at the precum that’s slowly trickling out of from the tip of Eddie’s cock. 

“Oh my god! Richie!” He sobs out before a hand rushed down, tangling itself in Richie’s curls and tugging on the strains. 

Richie moans in response, creating a feedback loop where Eddie would moan and tug on Richie’s hair and in turn make Richie moan around Eddie’s cock only to feed the pleasure back to Eddie. It went on for a few more minutes when Richie finally added the third finger. Surprisingly, Eddie didn’t really feel any pain thanks to Richie sucks his brain out through his dick. 

“Richie, I’m ready. Please, I’m ready!” He begged, tossing his head back. His hair fluttered out like a brunette colored halo. 

“Okay, okay,” Richie assured, pulling away to get ready. He threw the glove into the waste bin beside his bed before his shaky fingers tried to open the condom. 

“Here, let me.” Eddie sat up as Richie looks to him. “Okay?” He asked before slowly opening the packaging and rolling the condom down over the pale flesh-colored silicone cock. 

“Looks almost real,” Richie whispered softly when Eddie looks up to him with a warm smile.

“To me… it is.” He whispered before snagging the bottle and pouring it down over the fake cock as he ran his hand up and down the shaft to spread the lube all over. “How do you wanna do this? Because… Because I like the thought of riding you.” He whispered as Richie’s eyes widened.

“I’m literally okay with that… And if I ever say different it’s not me.” He comments when Eddie starts to laugh. 

“Lay down,” Eddie whispered when Richie flopped down as graceful as a bull in a china shop. Eddie rolled his eyes fondly as Richie grins and pats his lap.

“Come on, baby boy. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Richie purred when Eddie made a face.

“Don’t… Don’t make Daddy a thing please.” Eddie begged, causing Richie to laugh.

“Alright, but come on. I wanna see how beautiful you look for me.” Richie comments before his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Eddie guiding the head to his ass. 

“Fuck… Fuck…” Eddie whispered as he slowly lowered himself down. “Give me a second…” He comments before taking one of Richie’s hands into his own. 

“Take as much time as you need. I’m more than content right now.” Richie promised as Eddie grins down at him. 

“You’re such a fucking dork.” He huffs.

“But I’m your fucking dork.” Richie points out with a bright grin.

“Yeah, you’re mine. I guess I should keep you, huh?” He asked.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Richie winks before biting his lip when Eddie slowly pulls himself up.

“Oh god… You feel so fucking huge. I guess all those dick jokes were true.” Eddie snorts, making Richie laugh. 

“Let me show you how I can work it,” Richie whispered before planting his feet onto the bed and thrusting upwards. 

“Richie!” Eddie gasping, tossing his head back with wide eyes. “Oh fuck!” He moans as he reached out, taking Richie’s other hand with a slight grimace at the stickiness of lube between them. 

“Fuck…” Richie’s face was flushing gently at the feeling of the base digging against the fabric of his boxers. He felt it grind heavily against his clit while he continued to thrust up when Eddie thrusted back down. 

The echoing slap of skin caused Richie to shiver at the beautiful sight before him. Eddie’s eyes were completely blown, sweat heavily coating his body as he bounced in Richie’s lap like a fucking pro. 

“How are you doing?” Richie asked before tilting his hips when Eddie sobbed before gripping tightly to Richie’s hands.

“Fuck! There! Holy shit! Right there!” He cried, trying to get more pressure on his prostate. 

Suddenly Richie surges forward as Eddie gasps before clinging tightly to Richie when his back hits the surface of the bed. Just as Eddie was about to complain about the manhandling, Richie starts to move his hips at a faster pace. Eddie’s fingers dug into Richie’s shoulders as he moans out from the violent pleasure that was rocking him back and forth. 

“Eds… Fuck, I love you so much.” He whispered as Eddie looked up to Richie.

Eddie’s eyes blinked rapidly at the sight before him. Richie’s face was flushed from exertion, sweaty curls matted to his forehead and curled around his facial features. 

“I love you too… so much.” Eddie answered between gasps as he reached up and cupped Richie’s face. “More than you will ever know.” He promised before panting harshly. “Fuck… I think I’m gonna come soon.” He comments, breath shaky. 

“Yeah? Go ahead, come for me.” Richie whispered before wrapping a hand around Eddie’s neglected cock, making the smaller young man gasp. “Come on, Eds… Come for me.” He growled, making Eddie’s eyes roll back as he shot hot, thick ropes of cum. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Eddie sobs out, tugging on Richie’s hair as the other boy moaned before they both slumped gently. Eddie was shaking as the waves of his orgasm still shook through him while Richie whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It took a few minutes to come back down, but he was left floating in peaceful happiness.“Um… Wow, that was…” He trailed off, making Richie grins softly. 

“Amazing?” He offers as Eddie nods dumbly. “Good, let me just.” He slowly pulled out of Eddie who winced slightly before relaxing into the bed. 

“Did you… Did you get to come?” Eddie asked as Richie removed the condom and slowly slid out of the straps. 

“No, but it’s okay. Tonight was about making you feel good. Let me get some wipes and I’ll clean you up.” Richie assured before returning a second lately and cleaned them up. He threw the wipes away as he got ready to get dressed again when Eddie sat up on the bed.

“Richie, wait!” He called as Richie looked back to him in confusion. “I… I don’t want you… You… I want to help you. Will you let me?” He asked softly when Richie set the toy back down into the box. 

“I… It’s okay, Eds. You don’t have to. We can just get ready for bed and then cuddle.” He explains only furthering the frown on Eddie’s face.

“Richie! I fucking want to make you come. So please?” Eddie asked as Richie shifted around with a flushed face. 

“I… I don’t…” He stuttered out when Eddie reached out, taking Richie’s hands in his own.

“If you don’t want to… That’s okay. We can build up to it… but… I wanna try.” He whispered softly. 

“Okay, Um… What… What do you want to do?” Richie asked quietly before glancing up to Eddie. 

“Well… I was hoping to put my mouth to good use like you did, but if you aren’t ready for that I’m more than happy to get you off with my hands.” He explains. 

“Um… I… Mouth sounds good. I think? I don’t… Yeah, let’s do this before my heart beats out of my chest and I fucking croak from this.” Richie snorts as Eddie rolled his eyes gently.

“Lay down.” He whispered before kissing at Richie’s neck. “Hey, if at any point you get uncomfortable… Tell me, okay? I want this to be good for you… You took such good care of me our first time. So let me take care of you?” He asked as Richie nods before covering his face with his arms. 

“Okay, I--” He cuts himself off at the feeling of Eddie slowly pulling his boxers down. Richie cringed gently at the feeling of the wet fabric still clinging to the skin as it’s slowly removed from his body. 

“You still okay?” Eddie’s voice had taken on a deeper octave, making Richie shiver. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He comments as Eddie slowly pulls the arms covering his face away. 

“Here,” Eddie said, taking both of Richie’s hands in his own before going between Richie’s spread legs. “If you get nervous just squeeze my hands.” He explains as Richie nods before he looked towards the ceiling.

God… What the hell is wrong with him? Why was he this embarrassed? Like this was so dumb and--WhatthefuckHolyshit!

Richie’s body immediately lit up as he gasps before gripping Eddie’s hands in a death grip. “Eddie--Eddie!” He squeaks out when Eddie looks up to see Richie’s bright red face. 

Eddie smiles gently at the sight before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Richie’s nub, making Richie whimper. More out of reflect than anything, Richie’s thigh clamp up around Eddie’s head, locking the other boy in place. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” He squeaks, trying to sit up only to have Eddie suck harshly around the swollen muscle as Richie’s eyes rolled back. “Fuck… you… you dick.” He moans before biting his lip so he could stop the sounds from escaping.

Eddie looked up to him with an expression of pure adoration as he let go of Richie’s hands so he could hold Richie’s hips down. Richie’s free hand immediately thrusted backward and gripped tightly to the headboard as an anchor. 

“You said I was the Angel.” Eddie comments, pulling away for a moment as Richie tried to catch his breath. “I think you need to look in the mirror again because you are a gift.” He whispered before leaning down again.

“You can’t… You little shit. You can’t do this to me now when you’re doing that! It’s like… against the rules!” Richie huffs before moaning as he felt a fire building in his stomach. “Fuck… Eddie… You… I’m so fucking close.” He whispered when his jaw dropped down at the feeling of Eddie sucking harder. “Eddie, I--Fuck! Oh my god!” He sobs out before the band in his stomach snapped.

Richie gritted his teeth as he felt his body melt completely before he slumped against the warm sheets. He panted harshly before looking down at Eddie who was sitting up with a flushed face. They shared a gentle smile before Richie pulled him down to kiss him as Eddie stopped him.

“Are you kidding me? We both need to brush our teeth before kissing again.” He huffs as Richie snorts. 

“Give me a second. My legs feel like jello.” Richie comments, throwing a hand over his eyes. 

“So it was good?” He asked quietly when Richie smiles.

“Amazing, stud,” Richie comments as Eddie huffed before hitting him with a pillow. “Agh! Assault!” He exclaims and snags the other pillow before retaliating with a hit to Eddie who stumbled back. 

“How the hell do we go from having sex to a pillow fight?” Eddie asked as Richie grins softly. 

“It’s just how we are.” Richie shrugs before standing up finally. “Come on, I know you want a shower.” He comments as Eddie stood up and followed him towards the bathroom. 

“Guess I’ll have to borrow clothes from you,” Eddie comments when Richie’s eyes lit up.

“You’re gonna look so fucking cute!” Richie exclaims as Eddie chuckles. “I’ll start the shower! You get clothes!” He called when he felt a hand tug at his elbow. He turned only to meet lips that pressed against his own as Richie’s eyes widened before he kissed back. “I thought you said we had to brush our teeth first.” He pointed out. 

“I guess I changed my mind.” Eddie comments before smiling. “Problem?” He asked as Richie immediately shook his head when Eddie snorts. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Richie whispered to Eddie as Eddie kissed his shoulder gently. 

“Good. Come on.” He comments as they walked into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it takes me so long to write these?? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, did anyone notice that I put RE at the beginning of every title in this series? Does anyone think they know why??


End file.
